


Sexcapades - May

by TheHumble_Crazy_Shipper (MW01)



Series: Sexcapades [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Embarrassment, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW01/pseuds/TheHumble_Crazy_Shipper
Summary: It's late but May needs Fitz to repair some tech...perhaps it's too late to be bothering the young engineer when he appears to have company!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5!!! Thank you to everyone commenting and leaving kudos! It's super appreciated!

Agent Melinda May walked casually through the quiet halls of the Playground on her way to the science lab. The base was vacant aside from a select few who were working the graveyard shift in operations. Normally she would have already retired for the night but Agent Piper had asked her for some extra training which she'd been happy to provide; the young agent was proving very capable. 

It wasn't until they had finished that May had noticed the broken tech in their training room. Piper had explained that one of the 'newbies' had been caught by a mean right hook in the field which explained the large crack through the lens and, being that she was already heading in the general direction, May volunteered to deliver the eyewear to the lab for repair herself. 

Fitz had said earlier that he would be working in the lab well into the night but upon glancing at the security monitors and finding the lab empty, she deduced he must have already left. No matter, she'd just leave a note on his desk to make the repairs in the morning. 

Rounding a corning, she finally reached her destination and pushed her way through the lab doors. To her surprise, there was Fitz, hunched over a lab bench at the rear of the room; his head in his hands. 

"Fitz?" May asked, startling the young engineer, "Are you alright?"

He made an audible gasp, one of his hands shooting up to cover his mouth. The most surprising part, however, was the loud bang that emanated from under the bench that he leant on. Fitz's eyes went wide as the hand covering his mouth turned to a fist which he proceeded to bite down on, hard, before slamming it onto the bench top in the next second.

"May, what a nice surprise!" He squeaked, his pitch an octave too high, before he cleared his throat, "Didn't think you'd still be here!"

"Really?" She deadpanned, her face perfectly stoic aside from her raised eyebrow. It had taken her mere seconds to realise what she had walked in on.

Fitz cleared his throat again, nervously; the sweat was practically dripping from him. "Theres, uh, theres...theres noth...whaaaa!" He stopped abruptly, closing his eyes to calm himself and regain control, his hand scratching the back of his neck in the way he usually did when he was nervous, "What can I help you with Agent May?" 

"You're eye gear!" She tossed the broken piece of equipment on the lab bench next to her, "The lens is cracked!"

"Right!" He remarked, surprised, "Huh! How'd that happen?" 

"One of my team got punched in the face!"

"Yeah, that'll do it!" He said quietly, "right well I'll just come over there and - Arghh!" He yelped suddenly, the outburst causing May to jump, concern etched all over her face, "no, nope, actually you can just leave it there and-and-and I'll fix it for you soon!" 

May deadpanned again. It was hard to believe sometimes that these two, because that was most definitely Jemma under that bench, were both geniuses AND reputable shield agents. Being that it was so late, she chose not to bother with the encounter any further. 

"Alright, well, I'd like a new pair ready for my guys by tomorrow morning!" 

"No-no-no problem" He stuttered, "Will do, consider it done! Anything else?" 

His last question came out as a strangled groan and she couldn't help remarking, "Yeah, tell Agent Simmons I can see her feet under the bench!" Before turning on her heels and leaving the lab. 

Fitz let out a strangled groan as he let his head fall to the bench top which gave May one of the widest smiles she'd had in a long time. 

At least they were smart enough to loop the video feed!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at marleyward01 !!!


End file.
